Chrashing Down
by Leirative
Summary: Sesshomaru wakes up somewhere else he had fallen asleep. Rin is in danger and Kagura is slightly panicking for her masters plans. Who is locked up in the palace? NarSessh fanfic Rated M for up coming chapters


**WARNING!** I am truly NOT responsible from any trauma you will get by reading this fanfic. If you don't like maleXmale relationship then don't read this. Also, this will contain serious angst in some places as far I can see right now.

For mature readers only ( I don't mean by age, but interest ;D )

**From the writer:**This my first fic so bear with me. I'm kinda newbie in these things and have never before written long stories in English.

If I'm having too much grammar of some other mistakes (you can count on me that there will be much of them…) you can tell me. Don't have worry, I don't bite… Hard anyway… xD

Anyway, as I told you, this is my first fic and I will need some encouragement to keep going on. So reviews and other stuff are highly appreciated =)

I will try to answer to your questions in the next chapter, if you have some. ^^

Disclaimer: If I would own Inuyasha, it wouldn't have ended the way it did xD

_______________________________________________________________________________________

CRASHING DOWN

**Chapter I**

It was cold. Just like in winters when they slept out around a warming fire. He could never admit that he was feeling cold to his companions but surely, he did feel. Sometimes more than he wanted to. Frowning he remembered that it was the hottest season of summer now. He shouldn't feel cold now.

Feeling slightly irritated great Lord of Western Lands, Sesshomaru, cracked his left eye open to find the source of his coldness. It was pitch black. No stars were showing in the sky. That was odd…

Sesshomaru's frown deepened more when he opened his other eye to see at least something. No change. With his youkai powers it should have been easy to see even in the darkest night. He was surely missing something important.

Quickly our Lord cleared his mind from after sleep fussiness and thought over previous nights events. They had set a camp in a peaceful place beside a forest, eaten and gone to sleep with an ease. Nothing unnormal had happened during last night. So why…?

Sesshomaru sat up only to find that he was incapable to sit straight. He was… chained to something. The floor?

There was something around his neck holding him down. He had a collar?!?

Snarling Sesshomaru got a hold of leather and ripped. Nothing happened. Same went to the iron chain as Western Lord tried to break it.

'How can someone be so ignoble by capturing I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, while I was asleep?' Moreover, who even could catch him even in sleep. This had never happened before.

Snarling Sesshomaru tried couple more times to break his bindings. Again, nothing happened.

He was tied with youkai bindings. With powerful ones as well.

' Well… This might be a little problem...' He was definitely tied to his place until his capturer came. If he (or she) would ever come. If the binding was this powerful it meant that his capturer was a youkai and not one of the small fry. The possibility of being left alone until end was decreasing rapidly. Very few of the powerful youkais weren't that unreasonable to capture someone and leave him without irking to them first.

' So he will come.'

Until that time it wouldn't hurt to think strategies and other meaningful facts. Who was his capturer?

Small fry were cut off but it still left many options. He could smell the scent kidnapper had left but couldn't identify it. It was annoyingly familiar to someone he knew was dead but that was all. The Western Lord gave up soon deciding it was at waste to think such things. He would see soon.

A flash of Rin and Jakken in his mind made him worry. He didn't have any clue of them. He couldn't be sure if they were free, imprisoned of killed. He only could guess, because they surely weren't in the same room as he was. Although he was in darkness he could still smell. The only scent of them was from his clothes.

Sesshomaru sighed and lied down frown never leaving his face. Worrying about something else than his own security was plain stupid right now. With the coldness and draining ability of youkai binding he would be dead in five days as powerful as he still was.

So technically, without help he was screwed big time. That would be the way his idiot little brother would describe this situation anyway.

Inuyasha… He could have been the only one who might be able to help.

Western Lord hated himself for admitting this but it was the truth.

"Rin, Jakken. Be safe and find that baka. This time I will need help from him." Sesshomaru muttered. Planning up strategies was useless with the youkai binding around his neck. But he would just do as much damage as he could, showing what he was capable of. He wouldn't be crashing down without a severe fight.

Deciding that all that could be done before his capturers arrival had been decided great Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The frown he had been wearing since he woke up earlier finally disappeared from his features.

It wouldn't do any bad to try re-collect some strength he had lost in struggling with the binding. Relaxing himself Sesshomaru as he repeated the only sentence he had said in his mind.

Soon he was in slight sleep, waiting.

It was a beautiful night.

Stars shined from above, competing with brightness along the moon. Sakura trees blossomed and a calming breeze passed through a garden in the back of one palace. There a certain man was sitting on the ground. Simply enjoying all the feelings he got from just listening the voices of nature he closed his eyes. His long, dark and a bit curly hair fluttered in the breeze. A few pale blossom petals was scattered along the breeze on his hair making it look even darker.

Everything was nice and calm.

One more glance to mans face managed to ruin everything in the night. A mischievous smirk was planted on his face, turning every piece of calmness into twisted fear. This person really wasn't up to good.

This day had been the most successful in many weeks. His goal was almost reached by capturing the daiyoukai earlier in the evening. Really, he had thought it would have been some kind of struggle but his prey had been sleeping like a baby all the time. Not that he wouldn't have fallen too after that kind of dose sleeping herbs. He mesmerized the moment when he had stood over the powerless prey in front of him.

He chuckled when remembered the way he had left the Lord of Western lands.

"I surely would want to see his reaction to his collar… He's a dog after all."

"He will try to kill you right after you are in strike range." a feminine voice spoke behind him.

The man chuckled again his eyes closed, showing no surprise to woman's sudden appearance. "That is normal from the Lord of Western lands, don't you think. No need to worry about it. But what you think he will think of the collar, Kagura?"

Kagura shuddered at the manner her master spoke her name. It was like ice with flames. "Something like 'how can someone be so ignoble to capture I, Sesshomaru, while I was asleep?' or that's what I think…"

The man chuckled once again as opening his eyes for the first time. Crimson eyes stared the star a while. Ah, how good mood he was in today! "I had same kind of thoughts too…" With a smirk he quickly stood up and spanned around to see his companion. His slave. "And have you found that annoying child yet?"

Kagura twitched at the tone again. "No, not yet looks like. Seems that she is quite fast runner. And on top of it, she's wearing some kind of clothing that mostly cover up her scent. It's making the search quite difficult."

"Forget it. Brat's not worth it. My plan is almost complete. One missing girl doesn't change anything anymore."

Kagura bowed in rising panic. She had no idea of what was happening or what her master was up to. "… Of course. I shall cancel the search then."

"Yes. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I'll go see my pet then."

The face her master was showing scared the shit out of him. "Surely I feel bad for him." Realizing too late that she had spoken it aloud instead of in her head. Luckily her master just smirked. He truly was in a good mood…

"I could say the same, for knowing what will happen to him…." Kagura shivered once again.

"Now I'll take my leave."

She listened how silent footstep leaded back to the palace and then disappeared inside. She wasn't allowed to go there.

"I really do feel sorry for him." Kagura sighed and looked up to the sky. She just couldn't enjoy the beautiful and peaceful night they had now.

'If he just didn't have a hold of my heart…' she thought. Sighing again she gave up immediately. There weren't any use thinking that. Her heart wasn't her own and that was it.

"Kagura." a silent voice spoke behind her. Turning around she saw her "sister" Kanna standing a couple of feet away from her. A silent hope rise in her. "Did you find him?" She asked, her voice telling her exact thoughts. Kanna silently shook her head. Kaguras hope was crushed once again into pieces.

"I couldn't find his exact location but it seems that he's located in that palace. He is somewhere there." Kannas words showed no emotion. Now the hope was crushed totally. "So he has been captured too…"

"Yes. It seems like it." Kanna answered. Kagura sighed. Her sister should learn more of the feelings of others. Didn't if she didn't have any but she could at least consider others… Shaking her head she decided to drop that for now.

"We don't have choice then…" Kagura muttered and then sighed.

"Go get him."

Kanna nodded silently and was fast gone.

Kagura once again looked up to the beautiful sky. "Please, someone help us." With pleading eyes she for the first time in her life hoped that there would be someone to hear her and help.

________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's for the first chapter. ^^

I hope you enjoyed this. And if you did, then let me know, so that I will have enough confidence to add another chapter.

Review and get a homemade COOKIE! =D

5


End file.
